Roxy Perfume
by cassandra-sweetestsin
Summary: My first story. Please R&R !


"_I love you_" I finally blurted out. I couldn't bear with the pain I've been suffering since the day I fell in love with David. He hugs almost every girl in his class and yet his bestfriend says he's being friendly. There's was an awkward silence for a moment until when I decided to leave. He hold me back, "_I don't know what's this feeling, but whenever I get the chance to look at you, I tend to have this feeling that's undescribable, it's like I want more of you_" His light brown eyes looked like as though he wants to break down into tears and I knew this feeling is real, for once at least.

I kept checking my light-pink-sliding-phone for messages the whole day after school. "_He might be at school, and, uh, probably Ms. Barnes is there so he couldn't text me._" I thought. It was 8 when I was eating my leftover cupcakes alone and watching a romance movie. I checked my phone again. "**2 new message**" I quickly click "_Read"_ and both of them turned out to be from my bestfriend – Julie. I knew it was about going to nightclub meeting hawtguys and stuff.

1st message - "_Hey, wanna go hit the nightclub ..? Plenty of hawtguys waiting for you downstairs._"

2nd message - "_Where the hell are you, it doesn't have to take half-an-hour to change and put on makeup. We're leaving now."_

Thank God she decided to leave and not yelling in front of my house like she did before one day.

The clock stroked twelve that night; I can't keep giving myself excuses to wait for his calls and messages, and I decided to hit the sack. I was thinking of my oh-so-"perfect" life. "_Dad & Mum was overseas and I was home alone. I had to do all the house works and probably bake more cupcakes for my meals_", I thought. Just when I was about to fall into deep sleep, Rihanna's Take a Bow played. I woke up, was walking to the radio when I just realized that my radio has been sent to the workshop because it wasn't working. I ran back to my bed, grab my phone and answered the call.

"_Hello?_" I said.

"_Hey, it's me, David_"

Partially of me wanted to go **OMG**, but I just kept quiet.

"_Hello? You there, Florence?_"

"_Uh, yeah, I was actually sleeping_"

"_Oh, sorry then, see ya tomorrow at school I suppose?_"

"_Nah, I'm free to talk._"

I felt so sleepy but I just couldn't stop myself from talking to David.

"_Sorry, for taking so long to call you. Had a basketball game with the guys just now_"

Like I'd guessed, he'll always be in a basketball game when he's not free, but at least he called. Well, uh, maybe not in the middle of the night, but at least he called.

"_It's okay, you didn't have to apologize anyways_."

"_Anyways, I gottago now. See ya at school tomorrow, Bye!_"

I thought it was gonna be a long chat, but he had to go. I stared at the _Glow-In-The-Dark _stickers on the ceiling that I stuck it there when I was 5. I couldn't stop thinking about his light brown eyes staring at me, and when he said "_It's like I want more of you…_" What if we were going out together and the other girls in our school who likes him suddenly hates me? What if Julie actually turns out to like him, and she backstabs me? What if all this turns out to actually be a dream?

The next morning, I was awakened by the sunlight which peeked through my lightblue curtains. The first thing that came to my mind was "_Oh crap, I'm late for school!_" I quickly changed, grabbed some dark chocolates and quickly cycled to the pick-up point to catch my bus. It was a pretty lucky day for me that I actually didn't miss the bus. I was the last one to get on the bus and there were only 2 seats left: beside David; beside a guy who stinks really bad. I decided to stand when David suddenly waved at me and patted at the seat next to him. I made my way to the seat when I saw the bitch who like to flirt with David who suddenly rushed over to sit right next to David and took my spot. I was looking at her, jaws dropping (not literally, of course). David just kept quiet and I walked to the back of the bus to find a seat.

Everyone was sleeping in the bus and I just kept looking at David from the back. He had a small head which could be 1&a quarter of the size of my hand. My phone vibrated and I guessed it was mom. "**1 new message**" it showed. I didn't know mom knew who to text. She'll normally call, that's weird. It came out to be from David. "_Hey, I'm sorry. Can we meet up at the you-know-where during recess?_" I didn't wanted to reply but my hands just seemed to be out of control and started typing "_Sure, see you then later then ;D_"

"5 ..4 ..3 .. 2.. 1" -**Bell rings**- "_I told you my clock's accurate _**wink**" I was walking down the stairs laughing out loud with Julie at the stairs, when I spotted David at the second floor. "_Uh, Julie, I'll meet you in the class, I suddenly have the urge to pee_" I ran back up to the second floor and saw David there.

"_Hey!" _David said while smiling.

"_Hey_ **smiles**_, sorry that it took me so long. I totally forgot about meeting you up during recess_"

"_It's okay with me, at least you turned up. Not leaving me alone here, if not I might be caught by a zombie teacher and he/she might kill me_"

"**Laughs**_. So, why did you want to meet up with me?_"

"_Mm, I.. Uh._."

I knew it was something wrong, did Julie liked him and she told him to go out with her and he said yes?

"_What's wrong David? Go ahead and tell me, I happy to accept anything that's not right_"

"_I'm.. err. I got an invitation from Boys Brigade' High, the school is willing to sponsor me to study there_"

Boys Brigade High? That's like the best school in town not to mention most expensive. My eyes were filling up with tears, I wanted to run to the toilet now but David hold me back and hugged me.

"_If you don't want me to go, I'll reject the invitation just for you, I swear, I just don't want to see you cry for me"_

I couldn't say anything, I want him to stay badly but it's hard to get an invitation to go to Boys Brigade' High.

"_David, you know I want you to stay, but, it's a better way for your future than to stay in this school. It's hard to get an invitation from Boys Brigade'. I'm willing to face the fact of not seeing you ever again than to spoilt your future that's right in front of you to grab hold of it_"

There's was a silence for that moment and he just continued hugging me. I decided to make my way to the toilet as recess is going to end soon when I accidentally tripped on him and I was lying right on top of him. David smelled the scent of strawberry-mint perfume that I sprayed on this morning before I rushed to the pick-up point.

**Roxy Perfume.**

"Sorry!" I said and started making my way to the senior school's toilet.

David's mind was blank for the moment went he desperately need to smell that scent for at least once. "_There's only 2 ways to get to smell the scent once again, either to go buy a Roxy perfume, or to ask Florence out_", he said silently. He took out his wallet, and found out that there was only an 5 dollar note. There was only one way left.

"_Florence! Hold on!"_


End file.
